crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Murmur
Jonas slowly traversed through the small opening through the side of the abandoned gingerbread factory, with the intent to find his girlfriend, Jenna, who supposedly worked there. She's been dead for 2 years now, after the "Ginger Massacre", when a group of gang members wielded with Sub-machine guns shot up majority of the main staff, and nearly all factory workers. Jonas was deeply devastated after the funeral, along with Jenna's parents. But after about a year, "Strange" activity has been reported to happen at the Gingerbread factory. Jonas kept crawling through the small narrow hole, every inch forward he'd go, he regret ever having the idea to do this. But he knew that this had something to with her, and he would most likely keep kicking himself for not investigating it in the first place. He was met with a lot of dead bugs, but a deathlike smell came from a some time of vent. Jonas kept crawling in the vent, until he heard crumbling, and if the support under him was just about to crumble. It did. Jonas fell through the ceiling of the factory, landing on a conveyor belt. He slowly rose up and the lights flashed on. Which was odd, because the factory hasn't seen a real upgrade since 1983, and those weren't even invented back then. Jonas observed his surroundings, he looked around, and heard a faint murmuring sound coming from two doors in front of him. He slowly walked forward towards the doors. They were painted a dark green, and the paint was chipping off, with a door handle that was made of what seemed like a metal bar bent into the door. He grabbed the cold metal and pulled with all his force, ready to fight whatever the murmuring was. Nothing was there, the murmuring he once heard was there, but no other person or object was there, just a wide room with bright fluorescent lights and a shiny, seemingly spotless, marble floor. "Something is VERY unsettling about this place," Jonas said under his breathe. Jonas shrugged, nothing was there except an unsettling murmur, and that's not what he came there for, so he turned around and progressed towards the door he came in with. He was about 4 feet from the door, when it closed, with a hard slam. Jonas was frightened. No one was there to close the door, well, not anyone he could see. Jonas backed up slowly. The murmuring he once heard turned into a VERY loud screech. Jonas tried to cover his ears, but his whole body seemed to lock up, the screeching had somehow stopped his body, absolutely. He felt his ear drums rupture. He felt cold liquid pooring on the sides of his neck, and sliding down onto his chest. He glanced down, only to see the red, unforgiving blood. He let out tears because of the pain. Although he could not hear, for obvious reasons, the screeching continue, like it somehow invaded his mind. The screeching had stopped, but then the darkness came. The lights turned off, and Jonas was blind. But he felt a series of hard thumps in a walking like pattern. A half deceased corpse of Jenna, with one eye attached to her socket by one little string of flesh just hanging and dragging on her cheek. Her skin was pale, and her arm, leg, and chest were bleeding. Her skin was decayed, with a greenish tint. On her forehead, was a bullet hole, showing where she had gotten shot during the massacre. She was holding a Kunai, with dry blood on the tip of it. She slowly walked towards Jonas. "You said forever, Jonas. How could you let me die, and leave me alone like you did?! How dare you have the audacity to come here!" Jenna once again started the deafening screech. Jonas could hear it, but he heard something different. He heard, hatred, and fear. The screech made him give in. He put up no fight whatsoever. Jenna raised her kunai, and first raised it up and plunged it deep into Jonas' left arm, Jonas felt the excruciating pain, then he felt the warm blood fly all over his face, Jenna used all her strength to lift it out of the gash. She the lunged Jonas in the neck, completely decapitating him. After Jenna finished mutilating her deceased boyfriend's body. She sat there, on the bloody marble floor. Her and Her boyfriend's body once began to decay. And all that was left, was a small murmur. Category:Dismemberment